When a silicon containing structure is formed over a metal structure, a barrier layer is often used to prevent silicide formation at the interface of the silicon containing structure and the metal structure. For example, a barrier layer may be used when a silicon-containing low loss dielectric (LLD) layer, such as an amorphous silicon or silicon oxide, is formed over a metal electrode in a superconducting circuit. Without a barrier layer, there is a direct contact between metal and silicon atoms and silicides can start forming when the temperature exceeds 500° C. for most common metals. Formation of silicides may be undesirable because it leads to poor loss in semiconductor circuits, for example. While forming barrier layers adds to processing time and costs and may be not possible in some application, lowering deposition temperatures is generally not possible for most conventional silicon precursors, such as mono-silane.